How Far Behind I Left You
by vindictive-much
Summary: A fanfiction about the Canadian sci-fi series Zixx Level One, Two, and Three, taking place after the final battle. May contain possible spoilers. Adam/Zixx, human/alien relationship. Don't like, don't read. Rating may go up.


I've written this in disreguard to the actual ending, since at this rate the ending is pretty predictable.

**Edit: Okay, I've edited this since they actually did something I didn't see coming. I mean, I knew Tarphex was an ass hole, but I didn't think he was a dick!**

Title: How Far Behind I Left You  
Fandom: Zixx Level One, Two, and Three  
Pairing: Adam/Zixx  
Summary: Takes place after the final battle with Oncalon. Zixx chooses between going back to Hallk7 and going back to where she left her heart.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Swearing, AR, angst, fluff, interspecies relationship, probable spoilers, minor implications of slash.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zixx Level One, Two, or Three. If I did, I would have done something about the Adam situation and not left the problem unattended to. I also do not own Almost Here by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden.

XxX

Chapter 1: Second Thoughts

_Don't let go of us tonight.  
Love's not always black and white.  
Haven't I always loved you?_

It was finally over. They defeated Oncalon. So why didn't Zixx feel as happy as she should have? Oncalon was destroyed and she and Flango could go home. Why did the idea of home evoke such melancholy in her?

Why was it that all she could think of was when she first came to Earth, when she first met Adam and Griff? Why was she remembering the time she spent with Adam and all the things he taught her? Zixx found herself thinking about Adam a lot. Then again why wouldn't she when this boy had made her trust humans and have faith in her allies, when she'd opened up to him? Adam was the first person she ever truly trusted.

"We're really going to miss you around here, Zixx," Meghan said.

"Hm?" Zixx was snapped out of her daze by her friend's words.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Meghan asked. "Oncalon is gone, and you must want to go back home."

"Well... why wouldn't I want to?" Zixx asked. "There's no reason for me to stay. I mean, I'll miss all of you on Earth..." Zixx was caught off guard when she was attacked by a tight hug from Meghan. "Thank-you."

"Are you having second thoughts about leaving?" Meghan asked as she pulled away from Zixx.

Zixx didn't answer. Why was she so reluctant to leave?

"Zixx?"

"Yes," she admitted.

There was an uncomfortable silence. She found solace in Meghan's sympathetic stare, though.

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "But I... I can't stop thinking about Adam. I don't want to leave because of him."

"Really?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know why, though. The idea of never seeing him again... it hurts..." There was something close to a tone of helplessness in Zixx's voice. "He was my friend. He was more of a friend to me than Tarphex was. But that valakrit never even knew what that really meant.

Meghan didn't know what that word meant, but the human figured it must have been some sort of curse or insult.

"I don't know what you meant by that, but I agree," Meghan said. "So you don't want to leave without saying good-bye to him?"

"Yes," Zixx said. "I just... I want to see him one last time before I go."

"Are you okay?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah. It's just... I miss Adam, and... Tarphex is a..." Zixx began, stopping to search for the right word. "He's a, as you humans call them, an ass hole."

"I see," Meghan said.

Riley walked in. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was silent.

"Is something wrong?" Zixx asked.

"No. It's just... it's going to be weird not having you around," Riley answered, leaning against the doorframe. "Things have been... interesting. Life threatening, but interesting."

"Thanks, Riley," Zixx said. "But I don't think I'm leaving just yet."

"Really? Why not?" the boy asked.

"Adam," Zixx answered.

She didn't need to say anymore. Riley understood. He'd actually been talking with Adam online since that time he came and helped them. Adam was constantly asking about Zixx and if she was okay. Zixx missed Adam, and it was clear that Adam missed Zixx too.

"What do you want to do?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Zixx sighed, burying her face in her hands.

XxX

"So what do you want to do?" Meghan asked, handing Zixx a glass of orange juice and sitting down beside her on the couch. Meghan noticed how thoughtfully Zixx stared at the drink. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... memories," Zixx answered.

"How would juice bring back memories?" Meghan asked.

"I got seperated from Flango in the Keep once," Zixx began. "And I got sick, deathly ill. I was disoriented and scared. While Griff went to look for Flango in the Keep, Adam stayed with me and took care of me. He kept bringing me juice, and he tried everything he could to calm me down and keep me from losing my head. It was the most vulnerable I've ever let anyone see me."

"Really?" Riley asked. "Zixx, how do you feel about Adam?" Somehow Riley always had a feeling, but that feeling had never been a sure thing.

"Well... my body heat rises, the heart rate of all three of my hearts rises to an alarming rate," Zixx answered, noticing her friends' surprised expression when she mentioned having three hearts. "And my stomach twists up."

"Really?" Meghan responded, smiling.

"Yes. Why?"

"Zixx, I think that maybe..." Meghan said. "You're in love with Adam."

Zixx was silent for a moment, as though she was carefully thinking over Meghan's statement. Then in a shaky voice she finally said, "I think you're right. I don't want to leave because... I can't bear the thought of really leaving him."

"So what are you going to do?" Meghan asked.

"The only thing I can do."

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are loved.


End file.
